


Two & A Half Wizzards

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is the godfather of Harry Potter, James and Lily's young son. He loves Harry so much. </p><p>After James and Lily die Harry is left to Sirius, but he soon realises that he know nothing of how to raise a child so he calls upon his best friend for help. </p><p>Remus Lupin to the rescue. The two friends raise the young Harry Potter from 6 months old. </p><p>Friends grow to be much more and what a crazy household Harry is raised into. </p><p>A WolfStar/Drarry love story!!! <br/>Harry Potter AU. He who shall not be named doesn't exist!!! All characters belong to Rowling. </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Peaceful Night

It was a peaceful night. Nice weather for England. Mildly warm and no rain which is great for England. James and Lily had just put their six month old son, Harry, in his crib for the night and settled down into a nice conversation on the plans of Harry's birthday party coming up in a matter of six months. 

"I think Hogwarts would be good." Lily said looking up from he book. 

James smiled at his wife from atop his copy of The Hobbit "that would be grand darling. It's kinda sorry that Peter left. I never though he would do something like that." James started. 

"It was bound to happen eventually. He showed signs of betrayal when you first became friends with him. Don't like I didn't noticed." She said matter of factly. 

James was sent off the edge "you didn't even talk to him! How would you know?!" 

This argument branched off into many others which lead to wands at the ready and many hexes being thrown at each other. The young child upstairs slept straight through it. 

Things look a dark turn that night. Dementors came due to all the flashing lights from the two wands. Knowing very good and well that if they got to Harry then he would be killed, both Lily and James ran up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, and into the nursery. 

The young child was still soundly asleep. "I'll go keep them busy while you two get out of the house." James said handing Lily a blanket and the diaper bag. 

James ran out to the main room while Lily bounced on her toes as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and slipped on her shoes. 

Having no other way out of the house she was forced to go to the living room where James was in his anamageus trying to keep them hurting his family like the true Gryffindor he was. 

Walking outside down the raps was Sirius Black who had decided to drop by his friends and godson. He arrived at the house and noticed the flashing lights and pondered why the interior was flashing like this. 

He stood there a moment before noticing how cold it had suddenly gotten once he stepped closer to their house before realising what it was and rushing in to help but it was too late. 

Upon entering the living room he saw James and Lily's dead bodies on the ground and a crying Harry Potter next to them swaddled in a red and yellow blanket with a bag next to him.   
⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

The Ministry Of Magic met with the neighbours and Sirius the next morning to see what would be done about the boy. 

Ultimately they decided Sirius was innocent and had legal custody over Harry. This is how Sirius Black ended up with Harry Potter. Not that he minded at all. He loves the child. 

This is the story of his upbringing. This is the story of how he learned the importance of family and loyalty. 

This is his story. It's just a little different from all the others. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey!!! So thanks for reading first of all!!!   
> So this chapter is gonna jump around from the years of Harry's life till the age of 11 so yeah!!!!   
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

"He's crying again! Moony!" Sirius called to Remus who was dozing off on the couch. With a grunt he threw a pillow at Sirius and mumbled "I dealt with him last time. It's your turn you lazy bum." 

Eager to stop the shrill shrieks coming from the almost year old, Sirius took the step two at a time until he reached Harry's room.  He picked up the child and bounced him "shhhhh. Shhhhh." He soothed. 

Ten minutes later Harry was asleep once more. As Sirius turned around he nearly hit the roof from the start that Remus had given him. For the man had been standing in the doorway admiring the raven haired man soothe the baby to sleep again. "Your good with him." Remus noted as he chuckled at Sirius still panting heavily. 

Sirius glared daggers at the man in the doorway just as he had done many times when they were teenagers before rolling his eyes and walking towards Remus. With a small smirk he kissed Remus square on the lips. There was a moment of confusion before body's took over and Remus kissed him back. 

 

"Are we gonna have a party for his first birthday, Sirius?" Remus questioned as he made a full English breakfast for the two of them and some mashed fruit for Harry.  

"Yes. We just need to plan it." He said wrestling a mad Harry into his high chair. "Thanks Sherlock! We need to hurry, he's one in a week and a half." Remus finished cooking and set two plates on the table and a bowl of bananas on Harry's chair.

Flash forward 3 years. Harry James Potter is now almost 4. Sirius chases the little boy around the house with trousers in hand as Remus chased after Sirius with pants. 

"Harry! Come here! We've got to put pants on you!" Harry laughed and shook his head, jumping over the couch and shouting "no! No no no!" Remus and Sirius shared a look before running different ways around the couch and finally grabbing Harry. 

With some struggle they finally get Harry's pants on him and send him to bed. With a sigh they sit in their room. "What are we gonna do with him?" Remus kissed Sirius. 

"He's gotten so big. Before to long we'll be sending him to Hogwarts." 

"Don't think about that now. It's out three year anniversary right........... Now." The clock struck midnight. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus softly. 

"Your so perfect." Sirius said into Remus' neck. Sirius pushed Remus onto the bed. 

 

"Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang to the now eleven year old. With a small blush Harry blew out the candles and smiled around the room. 

"Happy birthday Harry." Hagrid said. 

"I've a letter for you Harry." Sirius said handing the boy a thick cream coloured envelope. 

"What is it?" Harry asked turning it over in his hands and examining the wax seal, which sealed the envelope closed. It was a crest of some sort, it consisted of four boxes each with an animal. 

"Just open it Harry." Remus encouraged. Harry was an mindful child and did as Moony had told him. 

After reading the letter aloud to everyone Harry beamed at his uncles. He had heard them discuss Hogwarts before and couldn't wait till he could go there as well.

"I get to go to Hogwarts!?" He asked still in disbelief. Sirius and Remus chuckled "yes, Harry. You get to go to Hogwarts. School starts in three weeks so we've a lot of things to do."

After the party was over and everyone and everything had been cleaned they all went to bed. Over the next few weeks they accumulated the necessary school supply's and soon enough it was time for Harry to be sent off on the train. 

"We're gonna miss you, Harry." Remus smiled sadly. "Yeah yeah yeah. No need to get all sad. Now out compartment was the last on the seventh cart. Check under the seats there should be some thing s hidden there. Write me what house you get in. Oh and here." He handed him a scrap of parchment. It was cream coloured and water stained and every time you moved it it crinkled. 

"What is it?" Harry looked up at Padfoot with curiosity. "When you want to reveal it say 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to not good. When you want to close it say 'mischief managed.' Have fun Harry." With that they shoved him off to the train. 

After leaving Remus shot a look at Sirius "really? The map?" Sirius smiled and nodded "yes. He's going to be just like his dad." 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"When the night had come and land is dark and moon is the only light we see. No I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid just as long as you stand by me."   
~Stand By Me re-recoded by John Lennon. Originally by B.B King.


	3. 3

Harry followed padfoot's directions and went to the right cart. Sitting in said compartment was a small freckled boy with bright orange hair. He was staring out the window. When Harry entered the cart the boy turned and looked at Harry "this seat taken?" Harry pointed to the seat across from the boy. 

The ginger shook his head "nope. Go ahead. I'm Ron by the way." He stuck out his hand. Harry sat down and shook his hand "Harry." He replied. Ron got a look "you mean Harry Potter?" He gasped. 

A confused Harry nodded "yes. Um....... How did you know that?" Ron replied "your pretty bloody famous. You beat the Dark Lord when you were a baby. Your parent died cause of it. Now you live with your gay uncles." Ron rambled. Harry shushed him "yeah." 

The train ride was quite from there. After about three hours and loads of candy a girl with thick, untamed curly hair poked into their cart and said "have either of you seen a toad?" They both shook their heads. 

"Your Harry Potter." She sat next to Harry who nodded. She then went on to tell the details of his life to him and Ron "I'm Hermione, and you are?" She sent a nasty look to Ron "I'm Ron Weasley." He said proudly. 

"Well, Ron, you've got something on your face." She pointed to the spot on which Ron had chocolate smeared on his chin. He quickly wiped it away "well we'll be arriving soon so I would put on your robes. Nice meeting you." She said before leaving.

Harry and Ron followed her advice. They slipped their black robes over the clothes they were already wearing. Just as Hermione had said, they arrived at Hogwarts moments later. 

Across a huge lake was a magnificent castle. It was giant and from what Harry could tell it was beautiful and very old. Everyone shuffled out of the train and onto the platform where everyone went ahead to the castle except the first years. They where greeted by a giant. 

He was huge, in length and width. He seamed friendly enough "I'm Hagrid. I'll be showing ye around to the school where then ye'll be sorted." Everyone nodded along to what he had to say and soon they where in giant boats sailing to the castle. 

"Your Harry Potter." A blonde boy with a vicious smile said as he ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had since joined them. "Yeah." Harry said simply. The boy stuck out his hand "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy, if you where smart then you'd make friends with me and not these people." 

Harry didn't like the pretentious ego of Draco Malfoy so he shoved his hand away from him "no. Their great and I can tell your not." 

"You'll pay for that one, Potter." He sneered and pushed his way passed him. "Ahead you'll be sorted into your houses. Once your sorted then you'll go sit at that table.."

Draco was sorted into Slytherin not much to anyone's surprise. Various people where sent to various tables. Then it was Hermione's turn it seamed to be thinking pretty hard before saying "Gryffindor!" There was much clapping before Professor Magonal    Shouted "Ronald Weasley!" 

He was sent to Gryffindor was well. Then it was Harry's turn. He was pretty nervous about being sent to Slytherin. So much so that he was whispering "not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Repeatedly. 

"Not Slytherin, eh? Well then Gryffindor." 

______

Dear Padfoot and Mooney,   
Just arrived at Hogwarts. Merlin it huge. It's beautiful. Well I'm Gryffindor.  That bloody hat almost put me in Slytherin, good thing he reconsidered. I have made some friends, Ron and Hermione. I'm sure you'll be hearing about them a lot more. I hope all is well over there. If best go.   
Love Harry. 

Remus read Harry's letter out loud so Sirius could hear as well "well that's good. I'm glad he made our house." Sirius smiled hugging Remus around the middle of his bare chest. 

All had been quite in the house without Harry, it was rather boring "I love you, Padfoot." Remus whispered into his lovers ear. Sirius replied with a kiss on the lips. 

As they deepened the kiss Remus was pushed onto the counter, sitting there with his legs wrapped around Sirius, who was holding the small of his back. 

Remus broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Sirius' "bedroom." He ordered to which Sirius complied. 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
"You completely stole my heart and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know? You had me from hello." ~You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney


	4. Chapter 4

Dear, Padfoot and Mooney,   
I've got exciting news!! I've made Seeker of the Gryffindor team! Pretty exciting if you ask me. Other than that nothing much to report. I do hope you both are getting along well, especially you Sirius. Keep him grounded Remus. Yes this will be a short letter, see you on Christmas holiday.   
Love Harry. 

"Bloody hell, Sirius! Harry's done it!" Remus shouts as he reads Harry's letter. A tired Sirius walks into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before asking in a raspy voice "Done what, Rem?" Remus hands off the letter to his bare chested husband and waits as he reads. 

Sirius' mouth falls open and the letter flutters to the ground softly. "Just like James." The black haired man whispers, remembering his best friend. 

________________________________

In the following years, Harry did what every boy does. He grew up, now 14 he realized he was gay, like his uncles who raised him. He had tested the waters with both male and female but discovered that he like his own sex more. Of course the first thing he did was tell Padfoot and Mooney. The accepted him of course but then he had to tell Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey guys can we talk?" Harry asked as his two best friends sat in the Gryffindor common room. "'Course Harry." Ron smirked. "Well guys." Harry started as he sat on the chair opposition Ron and Hermione. "This is kinda hard for me to say but....." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well I'm gay." He rushed out. 

Hermione ran up and hugged Harry "That's fantastic, Harry. I'm glad that you accept yourself and I fully support you. " 

"That's just weird. Harry I thought you liked chicks not blocks." He sneered walking out of the room. Harry was going to run after him but 'Mione kept him back "Let him go, Harry. He'll realize he was being irrational soon." Harry hoped that she was right. 

Later that night Harry was wondering around the castle unable to sleep. He bumped into something. Sending him onto the ground. The grunting notice made him realize it wasn't a something but a someone. A male someone. 

Harry fumbles around in the dark to get to his feet then tries his best to help the other man to his. Harry could tell it was a teenage due to the height and build of him. He tried to reach his hand but grabbed his upper thigh instead. 

Heat rushed to his face as he felt a hand on his cock. He was pulled closer until lips met another pair. The heat of the moment caused Harry to be pushed against a wall, hands wondering around the other body. 

A room was finally found and the door flung open. Still stumbling around in the dark they found a desk, they were in an abandoned class room. Harry was pushed onto the desk by the mystery boy as he felt someone straddle him. The other boy lite a candle and gasped as he saw who he had been making out with "Potter!?!?" 

"Malfoy!?!"


	5. 5

"Ya know, Rem," Sirius started, moving from his position at the table to sit on the counter where Remus was trying to finish their meal for the evening. Remus raised an eyebrow in question as he gave up on trying to dice the onion and rested his hands on Sirius' thighs instead. "Since Harry is gone, it gets kinda lonely here. I think we should get another baby."

Remus didn't know weather Sirius was...well serious, "Really?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips. "'Course. I want another one. I loved raising Harry with you, and we're still young." 

 

_____________________

 

"We don't speak of this, Potter." Draco mumbled as he continued to kiss Harry, despite the thoughts racing through their minds and the words coming out of their mouths, their bodies had taken control and both boys had willingly let them. 

"Oh shut up and fuck me will you?" Harry pouts, rather annoyed at the shitty improve foreplay.

"Where'd you'd get off to last night, Harry? Couldn't find you this morning." Ron questioned at breakfast. Hermione looked up from her book, to look at Harry, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry took a great interest in the table "Just.. You know couldn't sleep."

"You totally got some last nigh!" Hermione shrieked, earning glares from the whole of the Great Hall. "Be louder why don't you?" Harry hissed. "With wh..." Hermione was cut off as the morning post arrived. A fat parchment was dropped in Harry's plate by Hedwig, who then perched next to him. 

 

Harry,   
We've got something we need to discuss with you. Better done in person, obviously. So we'll talk with you over Christmas Holiday. Surprise! We're going to spend some time in America! Well pick you up at the station. See you in two weeks. 

-Love R&S

_______

"How is Hogwarts, Harry?" Remus asked as he squeezed the boy tightly, he was then pushed out of the way by Sirius. 

"It's fine, Rem. But you know I can wait for our holiday." 

"Well then, let's get to the plane." Sirius pulled his boys to the car. 

The next day, after a long plane ride across the Atlantic, and a stop and go cage ride to the hotel, Harry had finally gotten out of the shower to spot his uncles sitting on their bed, seemingly waiting for Harry. 

"We need to discuss a tether pressing matter with you, Harry." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand. "Your not pregnant are you Padfoot?" He joked lightly, throwing himself onto the bed. 

"No, but we were thinking of having another baby, we were wondering how you would feel about that." Harry's mouth dropped slightly "you two want another baby?" 

"Well yeah." Sirius was all to quick to answer, Remus hesitated. "Well, I guess if both go you want a baby then, by all means have one." 

_________

Harry,   
Look I know I said I wouldn't write, but i guess I kinda.... Maybe...... Possibly........ Miss you. Anyway, my dad doesn't like you but you knew that. If he catches me writing you I'll be dead. Wrote back. 

        -Draco

 

 

A/N- hey guys!!! So sorry for the wait. But yea Update!!! So few questions for the future if this story, if you guys could comment your answers or DM me.   
1.Should Remus and Sirius have a baby?!?   
2\. If so MPreg or adoption?   
3\. Should it be Teddy? Or a complete new child that we creat together? 

So if you could help me by giving me some of your opinions because they matter a lot to me. Any way you guys are the best!! 

MK out! 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
Hands, put your empty hands in mine.   
And scars, show me all the scars you hide.   
And hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine so yours can open too. 

-Stand By You. Rachel Platten.


	6. 6

The boys had a wonderful holiday in the states, but the fun soon ended for a certain Potter when he arrived back at Hogwarts after break. Harry and Draco had written throughout the holiday, an activity that was far from planned. Both had felt a certain longing that they couldn't be together. So of course the first thing Harry did when he had unpacked, after making up some excuse to get away from his two best friends, made him way to the Room of Requirement to see his long missed and most beloved Draco. 

"Damn, Potter. Tighter trousers I see." The blonde winked as Harry shut the door. It took every ounce of strength in both boys not to run full speed into each others arms. "You would know." Harry said as he finally arrived to his lover. "Merlin's beard I've missed you. A little more than I'd like to admit." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and anchored himself to the younger boy. Finally, after three long weeks, their lips met. 

After a few, more like twenty, minutes of snogging Draco finally pulled himself away, a deep regret pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Look Harry, there's something that I need to tell you." Draco started, avoiding Harry's questioning gaze." Harry chuckled slightly, growing nervous at Draco's prolonged silence. 

"Well, over the break, I may or may not have have....well....I kinda.......maybe.....ok I slept with Crabe." Harry's eyes grew to the size of small plates. His mouth fell open, unable to speak. "Only once right?" The first thing that came to his mind, the only thing he could get out at this point. Once more Draco's prolonged silence cause Harry to worry even more. "Only one right, Draco!?" He raised his voice, louder than he intended for it to be. 

"Go up a little, babe." He mumbled, staring at the fabric of the couch he was sitting on. "Please say not more that five." Harry begged. "Try fifteen." Draco whispered. 

"I'm sorry, fifteen!? What the actual hell, Malfoy!? I can't believe you." His voice breaking as he stormed out of the room. 

_________________

 

"Last damn time I let you top, Rem. I feel like shit." Sirius groaned as he slumped in his chair. Remus turned around, spoon in hand pointing the end at his whiny husband "You're the one who can get pregnant, and you're the one who wanted to give birth. Don't whine at me, mister." 

"Okay, okay," Sirius put his hands up, as if pleading guilty. "Sorry, no need to point your spoon of death at me. But seriously, how do you bottom every time we have sex? I mean I'm bigger than you, and my stomach is killing me, as well as arse." Sirius continued his complaints. 

"Ouch! What the bloody hell, Rem?!" The raven haired man rubbed his head where Remus had smacked him. "Stop your bloody complaining will ya? You're part of this decision too." 

"I sorry. You still love me?" Sirius pouted like a three year old who didn't get his way. Remus sat on his husbands lap and attached their lips. "Yes I love you, my gain five year old." He didn't intend for things to get any further than a small kiss, but when Sirius slipped his tongue down the older mans throat. A small moan escaped his lips, which was caught in Sirius' throat. 

As he pulled away, a lust was very present in his eyes "Put a baby in me Remus Black. Right here, right now." 

 

_____________

 

"Is it just me or has your cooking gotten even worse. My god I've been getting sick from it for the past five weeks." Sirius groaned as he threw up what little that was in his stomach from the eggs he managed to get down earlier. "Baby, it's not my cooking, you must be allergic to something, I'll make you an appointment." 

 

-1 Week Later- 

"Well Mr. Black, nothing seems to be wrong, except there is something sitting on your lower abdomen. You should probably have that checked." Remus nodded "Thank you, Doctor." 

In the car ride home Sirius set his hands on his lower stomach "Rem. I think it's a baby." 

"You think we're pregnant? I believe we have a test at home." 

"It can't be that damn hard to pee on a stick, Sirius Black!" The whole process of the test was taking his husband way longer than it should. 

Upon entering their bedroom, a wide smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around his husband and best friend, whispering in his ear" We're having a baby, Moony."

 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"I am nothing without love,   
I am but a ship stuck in the sand."   
~Nothing Without Love By Nate Ruess


	7. 7

Now that Harry was back at Hogwarts and ignoring Draco, it was a quite life, except the whispers about him as he passed in the halls or on the stairs. Ron was still being a twat and not talking to Harry because he was gay, meaning his only company was Hermione and she was usually doing homework. Harry spent a lot of time sitting in silence with his own thoughts. 

Draco was beating himself up over what had happened, barely eating, not getting very much sleep, of course no one noticed except Harry. Little did Draco know that Harry was going through the same thing, he was just better at hiding it. 

"Harry, can we talk?" It has been four weeks and Draco was going mad not hearing Harry's voice, he'd never intended to fall this hard for The Boy Who Lived, never though he'd be begging to just hear his voice again, never in a million years though he'd be in love with him. 

"Ummmm... Sure I guess." Harry stammered, not sure if he wanted to trust Draco again, he'd proved just how important he actually was to the Slytherin boy when he'd cheated on him with Crabe. 

Draco pulled them to a quite corridor in a secluded area of the castle and held Harry close, just wanting to feel him again. 

"Look Harry, don't say anything until I've finished." He was stern like he'd always been, causing Harry to listen, like he always did. "I'm sorry. So bloody sorry. You've no clue how sorry I am. It was a mistake, one that I can't take back no matter how much I wish I could. I know that I may never get your trust back but I'm willing to work so damn hard at it because..." Draco gulped once as shivers and nervousness washed over his thin body. "Because I love you." 

 

___________

 

"You mean we're having a baby?!?" Remus shouted at his husband, pulling him into a hug, kissing every inch of skin he could, eventually sinking down to his knees landing eye level with Sirius' stomach. He kissed the bare skin that the man's shirt didn't cover "That's out baby inside there." He looked up at his best friend though his eyelashes, a wide smile on his face. 

"We actually did it. You're carrying our baby, Sirius." 

"We need to talk with Albus, he'll know how to deliver the baby and help us." Sirius went into over protection mode, a side that rarely came out due to the fact that it was usually his other half that worried enough for the both of them. 

"Yeah, we should probably tell Harry as well." Sirius nodded and pulled his husband to their bed "Cuddle me." He whined "I'm tired and cold." 

"Of course my love." He crawled under the duvet with Sirius and wrapped his arms around the mans stomach and nuzzled into his neck "I love you." He whispered as Sirius fell asleep. 

 

_____________

 

"I love you too." Harry replied instantly. The smile that appeared on Draco's face was bigger than he'd ever smiled before as he pulled their lips together. Things got heated but Harry stopped "Draco I don't want mindless sex, we should go on a real date."

After a few moments of thought Draco smirked, the perfect plan in mind " Concider it done. Friday, meet me here instead of going to dinner. Don't be late." 

 

Lyrics of the Chapter   
"Hold, Hold on, hold on to me  
Cause I'm a little unsteady.   
A little unsteady.  
Hold, Hold on, hold on to me  
Cause I'm a little unsteady.   
A little unsteady." ~ Unsteady by X Ambassadors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- yea update!! So that happened. Yea! So next chapter will be Harry and Draco's date and Sirius and Remus talking with Albus. That's your sneak peak so to speak. So yea. I love you guys. The last thing is if your in the Sherlock fandom and ship Mystrade please go check out my new story The Writing's On The Wall. I think it's gonna be really good but that just me. Ok so Comment/Share if you want!!! Love ya 
> 
> MK out!


	8. 8

Harry was never big on breaking rules (a/n- lol learning either!!) but for Draco he made an exception. He really did love him and as much as adults told him that teens don't know what love is, how do they know what teens know they know what love is just as much as the next adult does. So when the night arrived Harry found a package on his bed with a note attached to it:   
Hello Love,   
Put this on before dinner and wear your robes over it. Can't wait to have you all to myself tonight ;). See you tonight.   
Love you, Draco. 

 

Classes seamed to drag on forever that day, but when the day finally ended, Draco couldn't get to his room fast enough. After getting dressed and slipping on his robes, Crabe and Goyle followed him to the dinning hall, like they always did. He stopped just before the doors "I have to pee." He blurted out, "Go in boys, I'm not feeling well anyway, I'll just call it a night." With that he left his followers and, once out of sight, ran to meet his boyfriend. 

Harry though himself utterly ridiculous in the outfit Draco had left for him. Navy blue slacks, a golden shirt with a Slytherin green tie, and navy jacket. He sighed and sat against the wall, waiting for the other boy to arrive. 

"About bloo...mmmpphhm." Draco's lips where on his before he could get out the rest of his sentence, not that Harry was complaining, the way Draco had one hand on his waist the other on his neck and his tongue exploring the already known territory that was Harry's mouth, was one of Harry's favourite things. He was head over heals for the his guy and he loved every damn minute of it. 

 

Draco whined as Harry pulled away, but kept him close "So where are we going?" Harry's lips ghosted over Draco's. "The muggle world. There's a nice restaurant that I know. Shall we?" Harry gladly took the outstretched hand in his own and followed his lover. 

 

__________

 

"So your expecting?" Albus simply put the overly explained story Remus and Sirius had told him, to which they both nodded. 

"Well congratulations." Albus nodded at them. "Thank you, Professor." Remus gripped his husbands hand. "How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Not really sure, we found out about two weeks ago, but no telling how long I was before that." Albus nodded "I could do a test and find out if you'd like?" 

"That'd be great." 

It was a simple spell, one even Sirius could have done, but none the less Albus preformed the spell and waited ten minutes. 

"You're two months along, But you're not having one, you're having two." 

 

__________

 

"It's lovely, Draco." Harry looked around the darkened room, tables scattered the floor and the room was only light by single candles on each table. Soft music from a violin danced through the air and fluttered pleasantly into his ears. It was rather empty, with only three couples themselves included. 

"Glad you like it my love." 

The meal was beautifully prepared, the perfect amount of everything, presented in n elegant fashion. After they ate Draco pulled Harry out of the small building and to a park nearby. Again it was empty, a few scattered street lights here and there and the occasional bird.

Harry was pulled close to his loving boyfriend, one hand around his waist the other clasped tightly to the other man's. They walked slowly around the park, just soaking up each other, until they found a little path.

"Where are we going, Dra? I have a class at 8:45 tomorrow." 

"Baby it's only 10:03. We've lots of time, just relax." He found his lips caught in a sweet kiss, before he was drug on the dirt path once more.

He'd be lying if said he wasn't nervous. Draco Malfoy was nervous as hell. He really couldn't believe that he was about to do this. Really, what was wrong with him? 

They finally reached a small cliff, over looking a lake, the moonlight shinning perfectly. The thunder was a warning that rain was close, but Draco payed it no mind, if it rained so what? 

"Look Harry, what I'm about to do is probably my dumbest idea yet, but I'm going to do it anyway." The lighting stuck nearby, momentarily, causing Harry to jump slightly. 

"You know I love you. I love you so much. I'd love to love you for the rest of my life and long after that." He sunk down to one knee as fat drops of rain started to fall. "Harry Potter, will marry me." 

"Yes." He let Draco slip the ring on his finger, a silver band with red and green stones, a perfect fit. 

As the rain poured down around them, they kissed like it was their last day together. Yes they where only sixteen, and yes it was a crazy idea, but who cared, they could wait for two or three years to have the wedding. He could wait because Draco was well worth it, even if he did want to kill him sometimes. "I love you." He kissed down his neck in the pouring rain and slid his hands under the shirt that clung so tightly to his skin. "I love you even more." 

 

Lyrics of the chapter   
"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can help falling in love with you." Can't help falling in love by Elvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have no idea what to do next but I know I not ending the story there. If you have any ideas let me know! So the next chapter might be a little while but it will come. 
> 
> MK out


	9. 9

Sirius sat on the couch, hand over his ever growing stomach and feet propped up, as Remus running around the kitchen, trying to finish dinner. A loud crash was heard throughout the house, followed by "Bloody hell! That me damn arse!" Sirius chuckled to himself as he heaved off the couch to check on his husband. 

There sat Remus Lupin-Black, surrounded by pots and pans. "What happened?" Sirius chuckled, leaning against the wall. "I fell." He pouted. "You're such a dork, Rem." 

"Help me up?" Remus pleaded. "Me and my pregnant self?" Sirius gestured at his growing bulge, where once was a flat, toned stomach. "Come 'ere." He reached down and heaved up his husband from the kitchen floor. "I love you and our two children." He snaked his hands around his husbands neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

__________________

 

"Padfoot! Mooney! I've got something to tell you." Harry walked out of his room with Draco close behind. Remus looked up from the novel he was reading. "Yes, Harry?" Remus spoke up, setting down his book and giving his full attention to Harry and Draco, nudging his husband to do the same. 

After making a huge scene about having to mark the place in his novel, he sighed and gave his attention to his son and his fiancé. "Well, I know this might come as a shock, and you might not think we're ready, but Draco and I are engaged." Harry flashed his ring to his parents. 

A moment of shocked silence blanketed the room before Remus jumped up and enveloped both boys in a bear hug. "Congratulations!! Oh, I just knew you two where something special." Mooney gushed, turning to Sirius "Didn't I tell you?" Padfoot heaved off the couch, now almost nine months pregnant standing was challenging. 

"I'm so proud of you boys, I think you're gonna make it. Word to the wise, if you want to birth your own children, pray you don't have twins. Conceiving them might be fun, but carrying them? No so much." Remus had half a mind to elbow him, but for the safety to their unborn children, he refrained.  

"We need to celebrate, but maybe after the children are born." Draco grinned, clutching Harry's hand. "We wish we could stay, but we've got to face Draco's parents. Call me if he goes into labor." Harry nodded at Sirius, who was glaring at his stomach, mumbling about not being able to see his feet and what not. 

"Will do, boys. I'll see you soon yeah?" Draco nodded and followed Harry out the door, leaving Rem and Sirius to themselves.

_____________________

 

Four days had passed and Sirius was growing very annoyed with the tole the babies were taking on him and his body. His feet ached all the time, not to mention they where extremely swollen. He was bloated on top of being nine months pregnant with two children. His head hurt, and he was hungry every thirty minutes. His emotions were out of wack and he cried all the time. But the worst part was that he was two weeks over due and Remus couldn't take anymore time off work until the children where born. 

Harry and Draco where off somewhere and everyone else had a job. So poor Sirius was left all alone. Ready to pop and bored out of his mind. Sirius had finally tired of watching the same movies over and over so he was reading a book some teenage. girl had pushed at him one day on Remus and Sirius' weekly bookstore trips. 

"Oh... Dean...," He began. "You... finally came home... to... me." Sirius started crying again as he read. Tears staining the crisp crème coloured paper, he continued. 

Crash. "I... love... you." 

Sirius tried to continue but the pain in his lower abdomen was excruciating. "Bloody hell." The realisation of what was happening hit him like a bus as he heaved himself off the couch and wobbled to his phone. 

Ring. 

Ring ring. 

Ring.

Ring ring. 

Ri...

Remus wasn't answering, he was probably teaching a class right now. Harry was up next, but at this hour of the morning it was doubtful he would pick up either. Worth a shot nonetheless. 

Five rings and no answer. 

"Hello?" The only person who had answered him, much to Sirius' disappointed, had a voice laced with confusion and to some degree worry. 

"It's Sirius. Look I know we haven't talked in years, but I don't know where else to go. Remus and Harry won't answer. We use to be so close when we were little. Look I'm in labor and need you to take me to Dumbledore. Please." 

"What make you think I would do anything for you, your a disgrace to the family name. Sleeping with men. Letting the put things inside of you. You putting things in them. Disgusting. It really is Sirius." 

"Please?" He begged. " I know that you don't approve but please. I need you right now." 

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready faggot." The woman tutted. "Thank you, Bellatrix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- Hello!!!!  My lord it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. It's been crazy. But yay!!! Update. So sadly we're getting close to the end of this book but I'm excited to announce that I will be doing a second book. So yes that means there will be a cliffhanger ending to this one. This is NOT the last chapter but it is coming up. Any way I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The "book" that Padfoot was reading was a fanfic from the Supernatural fandom. It's one of my personal favourites and if you watch Supernatural and ship Destiel I highly recommend it. 
> 
> So small contest. First person to comment the correct name of the FanFic and one of the two authors to this fabulous fic will get a shout out in the next chapter and a preview of the next chapter and next book. Hope you play. And way I'll see you next update!!!! 
> 
> ✌

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> MK here!!!!!!!!!   
> Yes I have another new story and I'm super excited about this one. So it's Drarry and Moonstar and for thous of you who don't know what that is its Draco and Harry and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!   
> So The Dark Lord or what ever you fancy to call him isn't in this one. Everyone gets to be happy!!


End file.
